Bacteria, viruses and other germs can be passed from one individual to another by direct contact between the individuals. Moreover, germs can be passed between individuals by contact with an intermediate object touched by both persons. A prime location for the transfer of germs is restaurants, food delivery shops, fast food franchises, etc., as many persons are in contact with the food items, utensils and the like from initial food preparation to the consumption of the food. This is exacerbated by persons frequenting restrooms in food preparation businesses, where both the employees and the customers can pick up germs and thereafter transfer the same to the food, food item dispensers, utensils, and the like.
An item that many individuals contact in food preparation businesses are soda straw dispensers. When using a straw dispenser, the straws are generally not covered with a protective and disposable sleeve, but rather are simply bulk straws as manufactured. In typical soda straw dispensers, plastic straws are stored in a metal container and dispensed one by one when the individual touches the mechanism that causes the straw to be dispensed. This may be a lever, a knob or other member which, when activated, causes a straw to be retrieved from the inventory of straws stored in the dispenser, and delivered to the user. Because every person who wants a straw must touch the dispensing mechanism, such mechanism becomes the object for transfer of germs from one individual to many others. Another way in which germs are transferred is when the straw dispenser is filled with straws. Since the employee touches the straws when refilling the dispenser, any germs that are carried by the employee can be transferred to the straws, and thus to all the persons dispensing the straws. What is needed is a soda straw dispenser that includes a straw container attachable to a straw dispenser so that when the straw container is out of straws, an entirely new container filled with straws can be attached to the reusable straw dispenser. With this arrangement, the employee does not have to touch any of the straws, but only the container having the straws therein as it comes from the manufacturer. Another way for a person to become contaminated would be when the employee places the individual straws in the dispenser container. If a container of straws is mounted to a reusable dispenser of the invention, the straws will need to come in a proper packaging to avoid contact with the employee.
The prior art includes numerous types of soda straw dispensers, and many of them have parts that must be manipulated by users, whereupon germs can be distributed amongst the users. Other dispensers allow the users to select the straws without touching the dispenser parts, but it is possible to touch more than one straw at a time, again allowing germs to be spread from one user to a subsequent user. Yet other dispensers allow more than one straw to be dispensed at a time, thus wasting straws. Examples of the prior art dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,344; 3,841,531; 4,789,081; 5,381,925; D329,465 and D342,647.
From the foregoing, there is a need for a straw dispenser which can be manipulated by a user by just touching the straw to be dispensed, without touching any other mechanism of the straw dispenser. Another need exists for a straw dispenser that accurately dispenses only one straw at a time, and presents the straw to the user on a one-at-a time basis.